you hung the moon and stars (and I watched)
by lovelylouis
Summary: William the Pukwudgie remembers how Ilvermorny came to be. Written for QLFC Season 5.


**A/N:** Hello! Well, as you can see, the setting is Ilvermorny. Instead of choosing to do something based in the school, I chose to do how Ilvermorny came to be in the perspective of William the Pukwudgie. Sort of paying homage to my own House in Ilvermorny. I've chosen to depict _platonic love_ with the poem's lines. Enjoy! :D

 **Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Round 2 - Chaser 3 of Holyhead Harpies:** [Location] Ilvermorny. / **Optional Prompts:** [Image] Heart in a cage, [ Dialogue] "What a thing to say!", [Poem] Don't go far off - Pablo Neruda (Go read it because I broke it up, but it's wonderful!)

 **Word Count: 2, 818**

 **Thanks for my lovely captain and beta Sam (MissingMommy)!**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _ **you hung the moon and stars (and I watched)**_

* * *

 _Don't go far off, not even for a day, because —_  
 _because — I don't know how to say it:_

His first look at her was overwhelming and forgetful. He was so sure that his death had come, but instead salvation had appeared in the form Isolt Sayre— as he would later come to learn. The young Pukwudgie had been foolish to even attempt taking on a Hidebehind beast all on his own. He wasn't strong enough, not yet, but he was so very adamant on trying to prove that he was. The Pukwudgie felt the need to prove himself strong compared to his fearsome brothers. However his inexperience quickly caught up with him and soon enough the Hidebehind beast had trapped him. In that instant, in his mind, death was unavoidable. Well, at least, it would've been had Isolt not intervened.

To be frank, he was completely out of it when she came to his rescue. Who cared who she was? Certainly not the dying Pukwudgie. A woman with long hair billowing in the wind towered over him, wand raised high. That was his first look at her.

He blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. Dread pooled in his stomach at the realization that he hadn't got a clue where he was. Unfamiliar walls made from animal skins stared back at him and he futilely glared, trying to force them to spill the answer to his imminent question. _Where the hell was he?_

His recollection was fuzzy and unuseful. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to leave the cot. This part proved most difficult because 1) the cot was so comfortable and 2) pain bloomed in his sides making him cry out. That's when he remembered about the damned Hidebehind and the mysterious womanly figure he saw. Before he had chance to process his thoughts, he heard footsteps from outside the shelter.

That's when she barged in.

"You're up! I didn't expect you to be awake for another day or so," the woman began, smiling but unable to mask her curiosity. He stared blankly at her wild appearance. She was holding two dead rabbits and _a wand._ "Your wounds were severe, and I hoped my abilities were enough to help you. Looks like I was right."

He chose not to reply and watched as the witch went about the room. Her dwelling was . . . small. That was the politest word he could think of to describe her home. He was not known for being polite, but she had saved his life so he was trying to. From what he could see, it was some sort of shelter with skins for walls and a cot as a bed. Comfortable as the cot was, it wasn't a bed.

"I need to leave," he grunted, though every bone in his body wept. He barely swung a leg over when she stood directly in his way and tapped her foot.

"What a thing to say! That's how you thank your savior?" She clicked her tongue and tucked him into bed with a wave of her wand. "It's necessary to stay in bed while you heal."

Her smile softened, and he found himself unable to resist.

"Who are you?" The grin that blossomed on her face scared him a little. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Why, I'm Isolt Sayre. Don't you forget it!"

Being with Isolt was a whirlwind. She was so daring but very foolish. Of course, the Pukwudgie had to stay with her to protect her. More than one time he had to steer her away from dangerous situations. However, she was full of surprises.

"You can't understand him," he grumbled, looking dubiously at the Great Horned Serpent. "It's not possible."

"Oh, William, I can!" Isolt turned to the serpent and made hissing sounds. It was unnerving. "He says that he knows you're scared of him."

William scowled, not disagreeing. He watched silently as she conversed with the serpent arrow at the ready if the snake made any move. Nothing happened thankfully. He still didn't trust that serpent but Isolt did and that was enough.

It was just the two of them for a long time. Isolt, with her many hunting trips and adventures, lit up the forest so bright it made it hard to look away. While William - the name she had christened him with- stood as a protector, drawn to her light like a moth. He was completely fine with that. There wasn't any trouble that the two couldn't solve.

 _He was happy_.

So many years of his kind alienating themselves from every other magical creature and magic folk that it felt odd to be _wanted_ by someone who saw William the Pukwudgie, saw _him_. It felt wonderful. Seeing the smile on her face made his heart swell. Isolt was precious to him. Nothing could go wrong, he thought, until the tragedy struck.

"Why are you being this way?" Her voice became louder with every word, and his heart sunk with each one. "I don't understand. They need help. They need _my_ help!"

"I don't help humans. My kind hates them." William firmly shook his head. "Those two are as good as dead. Just leave 'em be."

She let out a scream. "I can't, and I won't! They're only children. I have to help them." She kneeled at the wounded bodies of the two kids sending an apologetic glance at their parents. He could see her debating and arguing within her own mind. He knew what she going to say before the words came out of her mouth. "I'm not strong enough to carry them both. Please, help me. _Please_."

The Pukwudgie grumbled for a few more seconds but then reluctantly heaved the older child onto his shoulders. She almost cried with relief. Isolt gently picked up the smaller boy and began the trek home. The trip was done in stiflingly silence. In silence so tense he suffocated on the very air that used to bring him freedom. In the same air that used to make his heart pound against the metal bars of its cage. It was pounding now not out of excitement but of fear. Fear that he was going to lose the one person who mattered.

He couldn't stop the words from rolling out of his mouth when they stepped into the shelter. "Look at them, Isolt. They're too badly hurt. Death is unavoidable."

Isolt turned around after placing the boys in the beds. (Something the two of them managed to make in the place of the cots.) Fire and anger danced in her eyes and in her body. Tense limbs loosened as she walked forwards waving her arms around. "That's enough! I can help them. I _know_ I can. There's still hope! If you remember _you_ were at death's door yet you're still here so they will be, too!"

"Look at them! Just . . . look. They've lost too much blood. It's useless!"

" _I can do this if I try_!" Isolt took in a deep breath, her hands shaking. She rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair in a bun. "Get out, William. Consider your debt repaid. I don't want your protection. I don't need it. Just . . . leave."

As if a bucket of cold ice water washed over him, he stood frozen. He watched her for a few seconds and she ignored him. _Fine._ It was _absolutely_ fine with him. He didn't need her. He didn't care. If she wanted him gone, he would go. William scowled, unaware that he had stopped scowling a long time ago, and walked out of her home. Maybe this was why his parents and friends told him humans were dangerous.

When you completely trust them, they told him, you've already lost.

* * *

 _the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift  
into me, choking my lost heart._

* * *

William, now back under his original name, lived his life. It was no longer Isolt and William seeking adventures. It was the Pukwudgie and his brothers hunting beasts and humans. He sharpened his skills with the arrow and even met a nice female. She, too, cared more about him than hunting and playing tricks. The Pukwudgie was happy here. It wasn't the same kind of happiness like it was with Isolt and that was okay.

He even managed to stay away for a while.

After months or so he walked back to her shelter. He had created various scenarios in his head. What if he claimed her debt was too much to be paid by simple body carrying? What if she, upon seeing him, ignored their fight ever happened? _What if he apologized?_

But he didn't have the courage to show his face to her. He stood at the edge of the forest and watched. He watched as the two children lay in the beds looking far better than they did the last time he saw them. Her small shelter had changed, too. Gone was the animal skins and cots and in its place was a house. A good home if Isolt was the one living in it.

He watched as she created a family around her. A family full of love and happiness. The Pukwudgie created a family too. He had his little ones to look after so he didn't come back to Isolt's house as often anymore.

" _Ilvermorny."_

That was what Isolt's home was now called. He found this information out after a year. It wasn't the first time he had heard the name. That was really the surprise. The first time he heard _Ilvermorny_ was years ago when the two of them were together. It was a quiet night just like this one.

"Ilvermorny." She had whispered it into the night whilst staring at the moon which was hidden behind clouds. William thought her gaze seemed lonely. She sighed heavily, unaware of the Pukwudgie's eyes on her. Isolt stared at the sky but this time he couldn't figure out what the emotions in her eyes were.

"What is Ilvermorny?" he asked, his voice disrupting the quiet. She shook her head and smiled. "Who is Ilvermorny?"

"It's nothing." Her voice became smaller. "Ilvermorny isn't important."

Back then he sensed something was off but he didn't say anything. Now he smiled as her voice grew instead of shrinking. She practically shouted the name. William nodded, picking up his arrow and set off to patrol Ilvermorny grounds. He might not be of use to Isolt anymore but he could do this. He could keep her and her family safe.

The Pukwudgie was making his way towards Ilvermorny when he overheard a couple of magic folk discussing Isolt's new school.

His scowl worsened when they mentioned Isolt's deranged aunt was looking for her. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and he sped up his pace. He swore a long, long time ago that he's protect Isolt. He appeared at Ilvermorny just in time to hear Isolt's frantic shout of ' _William!'._

The Pukwudgie grinned and he Apparated to Isolt's side, arrow at the ready. It had been ten years. Ten years since he left her side. He was different now and so was she. William took the shot and hit Gormlaith straight in the heart.

The unearthly scream that left her mouth was unlike every other magical creature he had heard. It was inhumane and unnerving.

William allowed himself to join in the many cheers celebrating her death.

"You came back!" Isolt laughed, scooping him up in a hug. Just today, he thought, he'll allow himself to be twirled around. "This time you're my savior!"

William scowled. "How long has it been? Ten years. I'm offended since it's been a decade since you last called my name. And you're in trouble." Isolt's smile faltered but he couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips. "Just like usual."

Isolt opened her mouth to respond—most likely to argue the point—but her husband interrupted.

"You're William the Pukwudgie!" He exclaimed, reaching forward to grab both of his hands in his before William had the chance to move. "What an honor! I'm James, Isolt's husband. The stories didn't do you wrong!"

"The stories?" He questioned, baffled.

"Oh, yes! Isolt's told me so much about you. It's no wonder I named a house after you!"

William's entire body flushed. James had done what now? He looked at Isolt who whistled suspiciously. "I'm a House at Ilvermorny?"

"Of course! Pukwudgie's are amazing!"

"Now, now, James. You'll break William," Isolt chimed in, sending him a fond smile. "He's always been weak to compliments. I'm glad you're back, William. I _really_ am."

James agreed enthusiastically and excused himself soon after to attend to their own family. William looked at the house which lay in shambles and decided he would stay. Not a day had gone by when he Apparated to his dwelling and gathered his family.

"Where are we?" His eldest son asked when they arrived at Isolt's home.

Where indeed, William wondered. _Here_ where he spent his youth with Isolt. _Here_ where he roamed the grounds acting as a guard for Isolt and her family. _Here_ where his heart freed itself from its cage. _Here_ where they were together and happy.

"This is Ilvermorny."

* * *

 _I'll wander mazily over all the earth, asking,_

 _Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying?_

* * *

Ilvermorny grew from the small cottage into a magnificent school of magic. Students upon students flooded the castle while others waited excitedly until they were of age to attend. William watched with pride as Isolt and James made Ilvermorny into what it was today. It wasn't a stuffy elitist school but one where the students were able to choose and enjoy their school life to the fullest.

"You made a great school," William commented once to Isolt, watching as a student was sorted into Pukwudgie. "Remember how you started out with a makeshift shelter? Ilvermorny is beautiful."

Isolt laughed, shaking her head. "No, William. My shelter was Ilvermorny, my stonehouse was Ilvermorny, and this I'd Ilvermorny. It isn't about the place where it's located. My family and friends have always been Ilvermorny."

"How?"

"Well, Ilvermorny is my home. And you guys are home to me."

It took time for those words to make sense to William the Pukwudgie. But he understood as each day passed. Home was with Isolt and James as they bounced ideas off each other just as home was with his lovely wife tucked into a warm bed on the grounds of the school.

Even when James had passed away and Isolt followed after, Ilvermorny was still his home. He had many precious memories in this place.

"Yo, William!" A student from his very own House smirked as he noticed the flowers in his hands. He began walking alongside him in the direction of James and Isolt's graves. "Going somewhere today?"

"Yes," he answered curtly, rolling his eyes. "It's none of your business."

"Are you, perhaps, going to their graves this year, too?" The boy narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing his answer and expression. "Are you William the Pukwudgie?"

"Of course. I'm a Pukwudgie, and that's my name." Ridiculous. William always got the same questions every time he came around.

"No! Not like that. Like, you know, _William the Pukwudgie_!" He whispered his name with such awe that William was taken aback.

"Run along, Stephan. Go study or something."

Stephan groaned but did as he was told. "I'll find out. You'll see!"

William chuckled, carefully making his way towards the headstones in the back of the school. The mayflowers in his hand seemed to grow heavier. He could see the headstones from where he was and he picked up his pace.

"Hello, Isolt, James. Miss me?" He spoke aloud, gently placing the flowers between them. He sat down in front and sighed. How long had it been since the two had parted? Too, too long.

"The school's doing well as usual. We had an even bigger class of students than the last. It seems like more Pukwudgies are showing up to work. Isn't that ironic? Of course, they grumble and moan! However their work is always excellent. It isn't the same without you two." He sighed before continuing more seriously. "I'm not gonna lie and say it's been unbearable. It hasn't, but it does hurt. My wife passed away last year, too. The students are great, as always, and they do their best to help, but it's not the same. I think . . . I'm going to be joining all of you soon."

William the Pukwudgie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't the young, inexperienced Pukwudgie Isolt first met. He was worn out and so very tired. William could almost hear Isolt's teasing and James' roaring laughter accompanied by his wife's soothing voice. Perhaps it was finally time to leave Ilvermorny.

It was time to let his heart be truly free.


End file.
